custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Running from Death
Prologue Tehktra Nui, once thought by the Matoran to be an island of the Endless ocean planet. They were wrong. Tehktra Nui was never an island, rather a space vessel. 53 billion years ago a being known as Makura created a new advanced form for a species based on an earlier creation; the Makuta. That was the biggest mistake of his life. The being revolted. Makura had given him too much intelligence and he captured him and mutated him into a beast. The Master was born. Over time he watched the universe, all the different planets and galaxies around him and he was intrigued. He found the urge to see all the species created, in one place, for him to over watch. So he created the planet Jadax Magna. To get to each and every corner of the universe, he needed transport. That's were Tehktra Nui comes in. The Master slaved for nearly 56 years, by himself, to create a huge space ship; aka Tehktra Nui. His plan; let the creatures of the galaxy walk into the trap. He would land his ship onto a planet's surface and would cloak the visual machinery and mechanisms. And he would wait. And wait. And wait. He would wait, on each planet, for 10,000 years. Sooner or later vegetation would grow and the sapient species' of each planet would eventually colonize his ship, which they believed was an unconquered land mass, and build their civilizations. Eventually the beasts, the Rahi and the others would follow too. After he was sure he would have at least one of each species he would take off and return to Jadax Magna and dump the load. He did this from planet to planet continuously until only a few remained. He rested on Jadax Magna for many a year and soon realised that his little hobby wasn't as exciting as he thought it would be. So he eventually found out something exciting: hunting. Killing, slaughtering and mutilating. That was fun! He then made Jadax Magna his own hunting reserve. He would hunt for pleasure and would watch the different species fighting each other for survival. Eventually he set out for the last few planets, The Endless Ocean Planet included. But that would be his last. He was defeated, just before his departure, by a huge robotic being known simply as Magneon. He knew what The Master was up to, and he wanted in on it. He had already been a dictator and he wanted more. As you read this Tehktra Nui (well, that's the Matoran name for it) nears it destination landing site: Jadax Magna Chapter 1 Toa Imydrex, and his companion Toa Ganon, lay silent in a statsis tube filled room located near the base of Tehktra nui. They had heard footsteps and had hidden themselves. A Stone rat scurried across the floor infront of the two. "Phew, false alarm" "Ganon, come here" Ganon walked up to Imydrex who was peering out a small porthole sized window. What they looked upon was the wall of stars, a long chain of stars most prominently seen from the Endless Ocean Planet. The lights glimmered and twinkled in the most enchanting fashion. "Beautiful isn't it. Ganon?" Toa Ganon was too frustrated to even bother about the cosmic lightshow. "What does it matter?????!!! We're never gonna be able to back to where we belong. We weren't created to see the stars upclose or the the wonders of our universe!!!. We were meant to be firmly on our home planet protecting Matoran!!!" Ganon began hammering on the wall in anger. "Theres gotta be a way off this thing!!!!" He began hammering harder till he felt a panel come loose. "Aha!" "I really think you shouldn't" He started tugging at the panel and began pulling it off. "Nearly done it....WHOA!!!" The panel ripped off, with quite some force, and Ganon was thrown backwards. He landed face down on one of the stasis tubes and looked straight into the eyes of the creature in suspended animation. "Awwagh!!" He quickly got up and stepped back, his heart throbbing with fear at the hideous sight. "Told you so" Imydrex went over to the tube and wiped the condensation from Ganons breath off. Suddenly the room began to shake wildly. "Whoa geeeez, wha...wha..whats happening????" Imydrex darted to the window and peered out. Tehktra nui was headed for a rust coloured planet, and it wasn't slowing down. "Quickly grab onto something solid that won't move!!!!!" Ganon grabbed onto the stasis tube he had fallen on earlier. "eeep" Tehktra nui kept getting faster and faster, each yard it gained more and more speed. The edges of the planet began burning up and Tehktranuians on the surface near the edge were frazzled. The ship hit the planet with immense force, creating a colossal crater about the three time the size of it, propelling tonnes of rock, dust and debris from the collision, straight into the atmosphere partially blocking out its sunlight. Ganon got to his feet, he been thrown across the room in the collision. He went up to the window, still clutching his head in pain, to see a wall of rock. "Imydrex, we're under ground again" He too got to his feet. "That was one rough landing" Hisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss "What was that???" "Oh no!!!! The Stasis tubes, they're opening!!!!!" Chapter 2 Magneon grabbed The Master and threw him to the wall. "Today is your lucky day; you get to live" "Why, Kill me now!!!!" "No, I still require you..... for a while anyway. I do not fully know the workings and functions of this joint, and you shall be my guide" "And what if I refuse" "I will pull those those pathetic wings through your eyesockets and ride your bony back-side to the darkest pits of hell!!!!" "I see" The Master pushed himself off the wall with his hand and the bone stump of his other and limped toward a hatch in the floor. It led deep into the planet and eventually into a large room full of alien tech and telescreens with a small prison cell to the left of the room. "This is the planetary control room" "Excellent!!!" **** Hissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss "Quick, we gotta do something!! I know activate your mask!!!" The two faded out of visiblity and lay flat against the wall. The tubes opened and several different species, of all sizes, all emerged still drowsy from the stasis gas. The wall of the room slid up and the dry desert like heat, came in from the planet. All the creatures ran out onto the planets surface, desperate for freedom. Ganon stuck his head away from the wall to see the stampede, and much to his surprise, his head was clipped by one the creature's tail, and he was dragged out of the room along with the others. "GANON!!!!" Imydrex yelled out. He sprinted after the beast dragging him with all his power, the heat wave against him, and Grabbed onto Ganon's feet. "Gaak....gaak...gaak" Ganon choked as the beast tail was around his neck and Imydrex's weight pulled him down. The extra weight caught the atention of the creature and it stopped in its tracks. It began thrashing wildly throwing Ganon and Imydrex out onto the planet's dry unforgetting surface. The two could see the beings run of into the distance, the dust trail behind them ever fading. Imydrex looked up at the three suns high up in the sky. He felt the unbearable heat swirling around him and realised he and Ganon may be stuck there forever. It made him remember of earlier times. He glanced down at Ganon, who was face down in the sand. "Ganon?" No answer. "Ganon?? Ganon???? GANON????!!!??" Chapter 3 The city on the surface, of what was once believed to be an island, lay in ruins. Rubble and matoran bodies lay scattered around as if a natural disaster had happened. Well techincally one did. In the shattered remains of what was once an apartment building lay the body of a toa. He was once a mere matoran, tormented and abused but turned into a living nightmare due to the mask attached to his face. This Toa was Katron. He was supposed to be dead. Long dead, killed at the hands of one of Zoruxx's minions, the Mechanical Rahkshi. But thanks to the piece of protodermis on his face, he had avoided the grasp of death. He had been ressurected by the mask's lust of hatred and jealousy. Katron was back and better than ever!!! Katron finally opened his eyes, still groggy from what should have been death. He looked around at the pile of rubble he was ankle deep in. He then glanced up at the suns beating down on him. "Where am I?? Surely this isn't Tehktra nui" He looked down on himself. His armour was changed, ugraded even. The mask had improved the very essence of his body. He then looked around in the rubble for any signs of life. Instead he found a staff fresh with blood. His own blood. It was the very staff that had killed him and was still warm from its last usage; seperating Jessaco from her alternate counterpart*. He ran his finger along the blood lines, pushing harder with his finger the further down it went. His mind filled with anger and, as it had done it the past, his mask began to glow. But instead of filling him with uncontrollable rage, it transformed the staff into a much larger and more powerful staff. "Wow" Engraved in the side were the words;' Staff of Jaxok '. "I guess this is mine then" He looked of the rubble and realised the desert like landscape in the distance, off what was Tehktra nui. He decided he would head off and try and find some fellow Tehktranuians. He picked up his new staff and mounted his Hoverboard and flew into the distance of the desert. **** "Cough, cough" Poxxu too had just woken up. He had been trapped in a sandstorm when Tehktra nui took off and had been buried in sand. The sand kinda helped soften some of the jolts and blows of the acsent. He hacked and then spat out some sand, he had got a lot of it down his throat. He surveyed his location. He had been in the desert before Tehktra nui's take off and didn't notice the desert landscape of Jadax Magna and believed he was still on The Endless Ocean planet. "I'd better get to the city and stop those Red Dragons!!!" "The Fool!!!!" Magneon was in the planetary control room watching Poxxu on one of the telescreens. "The poor mis-guided fool!!!" ---- * *(see Matoran Adventures). ---- Chapter 4 Magneon rose from his seat and a machine gun morphed atop his wrist. He was going out onto the surface for some 'game'. A glint of metal from the corner of the room caught his eye. "What this then???!!!" the glint was actually a small metal gauze built into the wall. Magneon kicked his foot into it and the wire ripped around his foot. Of course, being a robotic shell, Magneon felt no pain. He shook his foot and the gauze went flying acroos the room. Much to Magneon's surprise a small creature ran out at full speed and began whimpering by the cell at the end of the room. "Oh ho, a small creature ripe for dissection I see!!!" Magneon grabbed one of his black blades and began approaching the creature He spun his blade down toward the creature, only for it to be deflected by a blue forcefield. "Leave it alone" The Master stepped forward out of the shadows of the cell; he had been placed there by Magneon. "Hide your ugly face in the shadows again, fool!!!" He fired a small energy blast from his shoulder throwing The Master back, at full force against the wall, knocking him out cold. "Ah, the pathetic creature ain't worth it; there are bigger fish to fry!!!" Magneon left the control room and headed out onto the surface of the planet. The little creature was in fact a zesk. A mutant zesk to be precise. Captured at birth by The Master and experimented on like a lab stone rat. The Master grew fond of the little creature and eventually kept him as a pet. He was very protective of it and the zesk, known as Keilo, obeyed his master as a loyal pet would. Keilo ran back into where the gauze was. Behind it was a vent and the zesk ran in thrugh a series of other vents until it found its way into a vent shaft above The Master's cell. He ripped throught the vent cover using his claws and landed by The Master. Keilo began vigourously licking the master's face in a desperate attempt to revive him. ---- This part of the chapter happens immediately after Chapter 2 '' Imydrex flipped Ganon onto his chest. "Phew" He was still breathing but obviously severly de-hydrated. Imydrex noticed some crude notches in the desert earth. He knew what this meant. A dried up stream; perhaps there was water nearby. Imydrex hauled Ganon onto his back and began walking in the direction of the marks. **** Enventually Imydrex reached a small oasis, and no it wasn't a mirage contray to his intial belief. He took a drink for himself and gave Ganon enough to revive him. "''Imydrex???What happened?? "Don't worry, we're ok now" "Are you sure" "Why??" "Because of that guy!" A being slightly taller than a toa but with a much stronger physique and a thick shell stood before them. And he didn't look happy with them drinking from his property. Chapter 5 Kopek woke up, face down in rubble, of what was once KMES headquarters. He looked around and other members too were arising from the building shattered beyond repair. The other KMES members were still home on the Endless Ocean Planet. But more than half were here. And Kopek was the only toa. A toa leading a large group of matoran into the unknown, into dangers they could not even imagine. Kopek had to find their leader; turaga Keyme. Kopek monmentarily looked up at the dauting, almost yellow, sky and the three suns beating down on him. "What is this place???" He thought to himself He began filing throught the fragments of building and debris to find the turaga huddled up under a metal girder. "Guys come over here!!!" The other surviving KMES members gathered around. "Keyme, speak to me???" No answer. "Keyme? Keyme?" Kopek turned him over. He had a huge flesh wound on the back of his head whcich made the members cringe. What was worse was that the desert dust was getting into the disfiguring scar. "I'm sorry to say this boys but, our leader's dead" The squad all bowed their heads in respect. "Wait a minute" asked a matoran named Jav, "Whose our leader then???" Kopek stopped to think "The member with the next highest rank.....Kopak!" "But Kopak back on our home planet. He may be the official leader but we need a leader here" "I guess that would be me" Kopek looked around. Sure there was a large amount of matoran here but in a world unknown matoran can't do very much. He looked up at the orange-yellow sky and sighed. What would a real hero do.... What all great toa heroes do. He kneeled down on the dry earth and picked up as many stones as there were matoran around him. "KMES members find any living matoran in the rubble" "What are you going to do???" "Don't worry about that" Kopek began channeling his toa energy into the stones to make toa stones. Several toa are better than just one. "We've found one!!" yelled out Jav. They brought up a matoran of lightning. "Jessaco?" asked Kopek," How come you're a matoran again?" "I don't know" In fact she wasn't the true Jessaco, rather the Alternate accidently created by Myto. Kopek picked up one more stone and channeled his last ounce of toa energy into it a instantly became a turaga. He fell over weak from the energy drain. Two KMES members immeadiately ran to his assitance. "Take these stones. Use them to become terrific toa fighters. You have been trained over the years to fight as toa despite the fact you were matoran." "What about you sir" Yeq asked. "Leave me here to die. I will just be dead weight" The team would not let their leader die. "But..." "JUST GO!!!Thats an order!!" Chapter 6 The thickly armoured being began charging at the two toa, Ganon and Imydrex, making strange clicking noises much like the clutter of bohrok. It brought down two of its appendages down on Ganon but he backflipped out of the way. "You're mine beast!!!" Ganon yelled He ran toward it and punched it full force into its chest. The two lay silent for a few seconds. "owie" Ganon fell to his knees in pain, his arm crippled, whilst the being remained unhurt. "GANON!!! Now your gonna get it" Using his elemental powers he produced a solid girder of iron. He lifted it and swung the piece of metal toward the creature. The beam made contact but simply bent around the creatures armour. "Holy Muaka, that things tough!!!!" Suddenly another one of them rushed out from behind the reeds of the water hole and ran up to it. It began cluttering aswell to the other one. Suddenly a small light shone on Imydrex's ankle giving him a small electrical shock. Much to his suprise he could suddenly understand the beings' language. "What are you doing???? These placetoids were only trying to survive just like the rest of us. Anyway we don't need all that water do we???" "But you know me, sometimes all that testosterone makes me edgy, and i can help eliminating the next being I see" Imydrex decided he'd make his move now. He grabbed the knocked out Ganon and slowly began making his way away from the scene. "Placetoid!" The being was addressing Imydrex. "Stay away from me!!!" He said brandishing one of his Twin razor laser blades. "We don't mean any harm. My brother on the other hand may harm you , but it isn't his fault. Anyway if we wanted to cause harm wouldn't we have done already" "I suppose" "We could even help fix your friend over there" "Sorry about that!" The other one said. "Please join our wandering tribe. On this planet, safety is really in numbers" "Alright" Imydrex reluctantly said. He didn't really trust them. One of the beings approeached the other. "Are you sure you want an outsider among us" "Come on, I believe their species is new to the planet, and we have a duty to help them" "Thats what you said about those Zekonda" "Oh. Well they were different. Just give them a chance" "Fine, but if something goes wrong, we know who to blame!!" Chapter 7 Ganon and Imydrex were taken by the two Crustainax to the rest of their tribe which consisted of four other Crustainax. "Alright, now that we have all re-grouped we can retreat to the burrows" "Yes, but why are there placetoids with you" inquired the leader. "They're friends" "Very well" The leader of the pack walked away from the rest, his glossy shell glitening in the desert suns, and then stopped. Imydrex and Ganon, who had recently woken up, were most confused. Unexpectedly the being began charging toward the group, stopping only inches away, and used the momentum of the run to cause a crack to emerge in the earth. He then dug his claws into the earth and ripped off a large chunk. This revealed a tunnel, protuding deep into the planet. The tribe began filing in along with the two toa. The walls of the tunnel were coated in a phospherous like substance and gave the cavern some faint light. The troop made them self down deeper into, what seemed like a never ending, tunnel. **** Eventually they emerged into a large caverous like pocket into the earth. "Welcome placetoids" Bellowed the leader," to the current Crustainax residence, humble as it is. Please make your selfs at home" "I believe we are in your good hands" Replied Ganon to the leader. Ganon and Imydrex headed of into the corner of the cave and dropped their weapons. "Man, I'm tired Ganon.Yawn I haven't slept since...........I don't even know" "Well I guess that the life of a toa; Constant action!" One of the Crustainax made their way over to the toa's corner and approached them. "Your armour looks in a right state!! When was the last time you got it replaced or buffed?" "Hmmm....I have to admit we do look a little weather beaten" Ganon replied "I can fix that for you if you want" "No thanks!" Imydrex butted in "No I insist!" The Crustainax got out two needles and injected the two. They began feeling dizzy and nauseas until they passed out. **** "what, w, w,what happened??? HOLY MUAKA!!!! MY ARMOUR IT'S, IT'S.....AMAZING!!! Yours too Ganon!!!" Ganon was too busy looking at his reflection in his armour to bother replying to Imydrex. One of the Crustainax came up to the toa. "Gather, the leader has something to say" Chapter 8 Magneon emerged from the dark murky depths of what was once the fire kingdom and headed out onto the surface. He surveyed his new realm, the desert light relecting of his sleek black armour. A wandering tribe of raptor like creatures headed in a northwesterly direction caught his eye. "Finally!!" He muttered under his breath,"The hunt is on!!!" He raised his arm and lauched his massive death rocket disintegrating one of the creature upon impact. He creatures turned toward him, filled with rage at the demise of their brother, yet aloof to the stranger standing before him. The alpha male of the pack, in order to preserve the dignity of the pack, charged toward Magneon in an attempt to maim him. That was a mistake it would sure regret. The beast kept running toward Magneon, who hadn't even flinched. He erected a large blade from his wrist and lodged it into the creature's abdomen and sliced it up, spilling its internal organs. The rest of the pack decided it was time to flee. "Oh no you don't" Magneon muttered in a grainy voice He ripped out the disembowled creature's intestines as a lasso to snag one of the other creatures and began dragging it towards him. The other beast desperately tried to free their brother but Mageon wasn't pleased. He immediately blasted one of the creatures heads off and began raining bullets down on the others leaving them brutally injured. He approached the near corpses once more. He torn a hole in each of the creature's stomachs and slowly threaded the ends of their digesive tracts out, whilst the creatures being still alive. He then tied the guts to a balistic rocket and lauched the rocket high into the planet's stratoshphere, simultaneous ripping out the insides of the beasts with unimaginable pain and gore. "Ahh the smell of a gruesome slaughtering. I think i'm gonna like it here!!!" He walked off through the dust and sand, blood raining down on him, off for more sensless violence. **** Drip....Drip..Drip...Drip...Drip Ice. Melting Ice to be exact. Melting in the unbearable desert heat. Even underground the heat is to the max. A grey hand emerges from the softened ice. A matoran hand. The only part of a matoran, now thawed, in a chamber of ice. The hand, and part of an arm, begins thumping the ice, trying to break itself out of its icy prison. CRACK!!! The ice begins to fracture. Another arm breaks free, except this one yellow; another matoran trapped in the ice cucoon. It too starts thumping the ice. Finally the two matoran escape their seal falling to their knees. The yellow being begin climbing the stairs onto the first floor of what was once a bar now shattered beyond recognition. The 3 suns, like flaming shpere of hatred burned down onto the land scorching all in the beings view. The being decsended the stairs once more to find its companion. "Leresh, where are we????" Chapter 9 "You're going down dirt-bag!!!!!" ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Two wandering glatorian, Dericks and Brun, of the planet Bara Magna had crossed paths with a immensly protective Brobam. It seemed the pair had gotten a little too close to the beast's young and it wasn't happy. It was going on a rage fueled rampage and glatorian were its target. The agile Iconox gatorian flipped onto its back and the beast began thrashing like a mad muaka. "HOLY this things mental!!! Get of yer lazy but and help me out fire spitter!!!!" "Fine then, If you insist" The vulcanus glatorian launched one of his explosion thornax into the creature's eye, blinding it on impact. The bucked the Glatorian over its head and he landed face first into the crumbled desert rocks. At the feet of a being, immensely armoured in glistening black armour. "Oh, my achin'....Who the heck are you???" "Oh don't worry; you're just about to find out!!!!" **** Ganon,Imydrex and the other Crustainax gather around the leader of the group. He mounted a, what seemed to be a, lump of gore to raise himself above the others. "My Bretherin, tonight we must abandon our temporary burrow And head north of here. It has been noted that a group of hunting Rock steeds are headed toward us. But first me need to inaugrate and inform our newest arrivals" He held out two of his four arms to Imydrex and Ganon. The two shook his hand, Ganon noticable worried by the tight grasp of the being before him. "I am Kinex; alpha male and leader of the last surviving pack of the species Crustainax. I'm sure you want answers to yours and our current dilema. My friends, we are on the planet Jadax Magna, aproximately 1 billion lightyears away from your home planet" "WHAT?!!?" Yelled out the two toa confounded by the information just given "You have The Master and his partner Magneon to thank for that" "Partner???" interrupted Ganon,"No way!!!! We saw The Master get his butt kicked to the point of near death before our very eyes. The Master's in peices!!!!" "That may be so but that doesn't excuse the fact that we will be stuck here forever being hunted for the rest of enternity. The Master has ruined our past and our future. We were an intelligent race of creatures of the the water planet Aqualia. We lived our lives learning about our fellow races and living peacefully. Eventually we turned to the stars. We began constructing telescopes to learn about the starts and our galaxy. One fateful day one of our people realised a meteorite headed straight for the planet. News quickly spread around the planet and soon a colossal rocket, created to destroy the hurling piece of rock, was constructed. As the rock neared it was realised, using the telescopes, that this was no meteorite; rather a huge spaceship which would ultimately lead to our demise. Suddenly the ship began blasting the planet, destroying masses of settlements across the planet. In defense we fired our rocket. There was no effect other than the fact that we loosened part of the ship from the rest. A week later all but 30 of the Crustainax were dead. The remaining of us we thrown in stasis and taken to this godforsaken place. Now due to the dangers of this land only the six of us remain" "Thats terrible" "the image of the millions slaughtered haunts me to this day" "But,but how can we understand you??? I mean you do originate from a totally different planet" Imydrex inquired "Whenever any being steps foot on what you call, Tehktra nui, a small chip which acts as a universal translator is burned onto their ankle unnoticably, see" He looked down and there it was engraved in his flesh as a permamnent reminder that his fate was sealed. A female Crustainax with a blue shell , who the toa had previously been saved by, approached us bearing news of distress. "Kinex, dire trouble approaches, the rock steeds....they've found us" "You guys," Kinex said refferring to Ganon and Imydrex," are you used to fighting???" "You betcha" "We get ready then, 'cos here they come!!!!!" Chapter 10 A cloud of acid green mist hovers above the cracked dehydrated desert earth, slowly wafting in the breeze searching. Searching for a body. A host. Dead or alive. This, in actuality, is the living essence of Makuta Akatax. After being brutally attacked by The Master on Tehktra nui and being thrown in stasis his armour was damaged beyond repair. After finally being released from stasis he leaked out to the stae in which he is now. Threw the dirt and dusty breeze floating in the desert environment the mist weaves and slithers on its journey. Suddenly a wind picks up. The wind current too strong for this essence to fight it is slowly dragged toward its source. The tail breeze of a raging pack of Rock steeds. **** On the horizon a huge dust cloud rises from the ever nearing pack of the rock steeds. The Crustainax, Ganon and Imydrex emerged from a cavern which too lead to the underground burrow to witness the approaching hell. Kinex was a just a fair ruler of his people. He knew ruuning from deathw ould be pointless and that they would have to stand a fight. "Fetch the weapons Jynex!" He commanded "We will stand and fight for our lives. Bring some for the Placetoids too. This is going to be one fierce battle my bretherin" The Crustainax adressed re-entered the burrow. Imydrex approached Ganon "What the heck is a rock steed????" "I dunno, but judging by Kinex's actions they must be prety bad. What, don't you think you can handle them???" "What are you saying?!!??!" "Nothing, Nothing" "No What???!!" "Well, its just..." "Just what?????!!!" "Guys??" Kinex interrupted," this is not the time for bickering; the pack is nearing, please prepare for your own good!!!" "Just wait a sec. What then Ganon, what is it??!!!" "Its just that...well..you are the more amateur fighter out of the two of us and...well I have had to pull you out of trouble more than a handful of times..." "WHAT???!?!???!?!?? WHAT ABOUT YOU TOO!!!! When you initially attacked our friends here you passed out. I had to watch you're back then." "PPFT!!! One measly inicident!" Imydrex filled with anger that he had not felt since the time he had been betrayed by his fellow people. He could feel blood pulsating behind his eyes and his chest tight and uncomfortable. He knew unleashing his anger now would be foolish and knew his fury would be best utilized in battle. Kinex arched down, two massive jagged blades in hand. "Our peoples massacre will stop now....no longer will we be hunted. ARRGH!!!!!' WE FIGHT NOW!!!"' He charged forward toward the crowd of beasts, his blades crossed above his head and his people just behind. A bloody battle was soon to be. Chapter 11 Xakhol, a massive longsword in hand , swung with all his might into the neck of one of the oncoming beasts. The glistening blade of fury found itself wedged into one of the steed's vertabrae and in its unimagineable pain began sprawiling on the floor. Xakhol was a fair slayer and did not enjoy seeing life in pain so put the deranged beast out of its misery. "One down.........another 50 to go" He looked around at the bloody mist of battle surrounding him; making him realise that survival is truly of the fittest. His moment of thought was shattered as he was ploughed down by another oncoming creature. He was ot the only one fighting the battle though. The last remaining members of his very species and the two toa we have gotten so familiar with. Imydrex leaped forward; his two blades in hand, sun's rays glistened on the ridges of the jagged edges, as a trio of the beasts began galavanting toward him. "Alright, time for my moment of glory...What the???!!" He looked up to see the three wrapped by the neck and on the floor dying. WHA-CRACK!! The chain binding the beasts, and inturn suffocating them to death, was whipped off by none other than Ganon. "Well lokkie who saved your butt...Me and my amazing nun-chucks" "Saved my...GRRRRRRRR!!!" Imydrex decided to ignore the remark and turned his attention to another beast charging toward Kinex who was already occupied with another. He began sprinting towar him but before he knew it ganon was already on the scene and defeating the beast. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR..." A ominous shadow emerged behind Imydrex. Imydrex flip back and blasted the shadow, which was another rock steed. "Umm...why isn't it like dying" "Cos I already killed it!!" It was Ganon again. "Imydrex my foolish friend, every time you just keep proving what a terrible fighter you are!!! Ha Ha!!" He once again ran off back into battle. "GRRRRR!!!!!! THAT GUY IS PISSIN' ME OFF NOW!!!" ROOOAR!!!!!! A beast had unexpectedly ran up behind had thrown his several metres. "Finally some action!!!" All of a sudden the creatures face started melting, killing it. "What the heck???" "You've got searing hot plasma to thank for that. Oh I'm sorry Imy-'dork', I'm afraid you'll never learn to fight..." "THAT IS IT!!!!!! AAARGH!!!!" Imydrex's anger had reached a point where it was too much. He kicked Ganon full force in the jaw causing him to stumble backwards into a narrow crevass in the desert earth. As Ganon fell, already overpowered with pain from the blow to his jaw, he banged and collied with the jagged rocks either side of the gorge tearing a huge gash in the side of his armour before falling into a small underground pocket and landing on solid bedrock rendering him presumably deceased Chapter 12 The battle between the Crustainax resistance force and the ferocious rock steeds raged on. Yexol was pinned down by two of the creatures and she was already too injured to fight back. "Guys!!! I need back up!! Where's Ganon" Imydrex, after attacking ganon now filled with a sense of self-confidence, skidded in between Yexol and the beasts. "Don't worry, I'll help" ROAAAR!! One of the creature swung its tail throwing Imydrex several yards away, with great ease. "Ow, my arm!!! I think its sprained fer mata nui's sake" The Creatures closed in on Yexol and violentely began slaughtering her. Imydrex ran to, once again, assist the endangered Crustainax. He drew his blades and brought them down on the creature's puny arm amputating them. The beast in a mad rampage, ploughed Imydrex down, completely obliterated one of his blades, and then proceeded to begin using the toa of iron as a large chew-toy. Luckily for Imydrex and Yexol, Kinex quickly arrived at the scene and narrowly saved the two. "That was close. Already several of us are injured and we need to retreat. Where's Ganon????" Imydrex didn't want to tell but he could feel guilt building up within him about the possible murder of Ganon. He broke out in a sweat and began twitching. "Umm...Umm...I havent..A clue" **** In the midst of the furious battle, the defenceless essence of Akatax weaved through the conflict witnessing the events of the battle. The green mist, delecatly being lighter than air, was easily overpowered by the strength of the wind and was being thrown about much to it's mind's discontent. Akatax, the once mighty makuta, would not be treated much longer in this matter. Already had he been over shadowed for the good part of his life by The Master. He needed a host. A good host. But first he would need to find a wind break to keep in one place. He immeadiately, with all the power that a cloud of gas can have, made his way into a deep crack in the desert earth. As the cloud descended into the crevass a body came into view. Not a dead body, but a body none the less. A body with the perfect openng that a makuta could harnes; a gaping hole right in the armour. Akatax knew a mental battle with the body's previous host would be a waste, being one of the smarter makutas, so decided that a darken influence to do his bidding would be better suited. He immeaditaley took the oppoturnity and began fusing with the being's mind; slowly repairing the body wounds, including the massive gash; and slowly but surely increasing his control of the body. The armour slowly patched itself up and the being rose again. ' "Ganon's back baby!!!!!" ' Chapter 13 The beasts had re-grouped to face their only opponent; Kinex, last man standing. Everybody and retreated to the burrow, too badly injured to continue fighting. Kinex was a caring a protective leader and would fight to his death to protect his fellow people. And thats what would ultimately have to do. He slowly backed up. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight these blood-thirsty creatures by himself and was having second thoughts about going it alone. He edged his way further back before stumbling over a lump in the ground. The beasts began closing in. Kinex, thinking quickly dusted the sand off the lump to reveal part of a long pipe streching across the planet. "Om my god, this must be one of The Master's pipelines!!!! I gotta think fast! My shell is good enough protection; a leaders gotta do what a leader's gotta do!!" He sliced the pipe with his massive extra clawed appendages causing a massive explosion followed by a colossal crescendo of fire and flames. Most beings; sentient and primitive, would never have survived such a hellish inferno such as that. Possibly not even a certain Crustainax. **** Ganon began slowly began climbing up the crevass thought to have been his grave, under a dark influence, anger flowing through his veins and pulsing through his head. Finally he made it up, after a while of struggling, to be able to raise his head to surface level. And surface level at the current moment was very differnet than when Ganon had fallen to his almost certain doom. The once rusty orange-yellow sand was now sorched beyond recognision with a few glowing embers and a few sparkles here and there. Among the ashes lay the dismembered remains of the rock steed; defeated by. the hands of the devastation befallen to the land. Ganon Dragged himself up onto the surface and scrambled to his feet. He searched around for any signs of life around him; rather just entrails of rock steed and a blackened , charred ,nearly circular lump. "Wait a minute???" Ganon rubbed his thumb across the lump removing the soot to reveal a reddened shell beneath. "*GROAN*" "Kinex???" "You did this!!!!" Ganon turned around to see the rest of the crustainax as well as Imydrex who had just emerged from the burrows to see Ganon with their injured leader at their feet. Xakhol Spoke again. "First you ditch us in battle; then you nearly kill our leader!!!! Imydrex explain your companion!!!" Imydrex, though partially relieved for him to be alive, knew that now was his moment of revenge. He could now turn on Ganon and show one does not need to be an excellent fighter to survive. "IT WAS HIM!!!! He had planned to doom your people all a long!!!" "Gasp" "What the heck are you talking about!!!!! That fool who stands among you nearly killed me!!!!" "Why would I attempt to injure a commrade??" "Why you little!!!!!...You gotta listen to me!!! I didn't do this, I only just gained consciousness" "Its plainly obvious that he is lying" Ganon gritted his teeth. His new darker side was kicking in. He wasn't going to let that fool make a mockery of him and let him live to tell the tale. "I'LL KILL YOU YOU BACKSTABBIN' TRAITOR!!!" He ran and him ,his eyes a blaze , a brought his fists down on Imydrex. In mid air suddenly three huge blades shot out of his knuckles, causing him some pain, and narrowly missed Imydrex who had just managed to flip back. "Wow!!! What the heck are these????" Yexol, the one who built in the toa's armour stepped in. "When I gave you two the special armour, your skeletons were laced with an alloy called bisnethium alloy. These are also what the spikes jutting from your chest and shoulders are made of. When you experience stress or tension your hand spikes are first revealed. After that they are retractable at will. Its made of some of the toughest stuff around" Ganon retracted them back into his arm. "Hmm...all the better to kill with" he chuckled He once again ran at Imydrex, blades retracted and glistening in the sun, ready to kill when suddenly Xakhol stepped in front causing the blades to strike him instead. The tough shell of Xakhol forced the blades back into Ganon's hands causing him immense pain. Ganon fell to the ground, suffering. Characters *The Master *Makura *Magneon *Toa Imydrex *Toa Ganon *A Stone Rat *A creature in stasis *Katron *Mechanical Rahkshi (mentioned) *Zoruxx (mentioned) *Jessaco *Alternate Jessaco *Poxxu *Red Dragons (mentioned) *Keilo *Kopek *Jav *Yeq *Kopak (mentioned) *Keyme *Xakhol *Yexol *Several Crustainax *Leresh *Dericks *Brun *A Brobam *Kinex *Several rock steeds *Akatax *Jynex Trivia *This story has been brought to you by *This story is the sequel to Toa Imydrex's Blog, Matoran Adventures, and possibly Tales of Time. *In Matoran Adventures, Makura's quote; "Fight...Flight...Jadax", was reffering to: The Master's fight with Magneon; Tehktra nui taking off; and the return to Jadax Magna *Axorla Nui was also part of the ship but broke off when it landed on the Endless Ocean Planet See Also *Toa Imydrex's Blog *Matoran Adventures *Kopak's Hunt *Tales of Time *The Ganon Chronicles Category:Stories category:Ids5621 Category:Ids5621 Stories